falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Jean-Baptiste Cutting
|alignment =Neutral |location =Silver Rush |family =Tiaret Van Graff - mother Gloria Van Graff - half-sister Frieda Van Graff - half-sister |quests =Birds of a Feather Heartache by the Number Tend to Your Business |actor =Emerson Brooks |dialogue =VFSJeanBaptisteCutting.txt |derived = |special = |tag skills = |level =1 |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Black |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairAfricanAmericanBase |head add ons=EyebrowM |height =1.1 |factions =VanGraffFaction |class =SoldierLeader |combat style=Default |GECK race =AfricanAmerican |edid =VFSJeanBaptisteCutting |baseid = |refid = }} Jean-Baptiste Cutting is the head of security for the Mojave Wasteland branch of the Van Graffs crime syndicate and Gloria Van Graff's right-hand man, living at the Silver Rush weapon shop in Freeside in 2281. Background Half-brother to Frieda Van Graff, Cutting was hauled off to prison a few years before the Prisoner's escape.Hoover Dam design document/2 - Frieda Van Graff Separated from his brothers and sisters he was unable to regroup with them by 2253.New Canaan design document/2 - Random Encounters Surrounding the Area: Accounts for eight siblings. Frieda is independent and totals nine. That is, if he is free, as it is not revealed. Around 2281, Cutting has taken on the role of an enforcer, becoming the backbone of the Van Graff family security forces. He works in the Silver Rush alongside his half-sister, Gloria, and does his part in the politics of their operations in the only way he knows how; with the barrel of his laser rifle. He has Cutting as a surname, as opposed to Van Graff because it reminded his mother of her dead husband, who was also the enforcer's biological father.VFSJeanBaptisteCutting.txt - VMS29aVFSJeanBaptisteCuttingTopic025 (55 - 56) Interactions with the player character Quests * Birds of a Feather, Heartache by the Number: Jean-Baptiste wants to have a little chat with a woman called "Cassidy." The Courier will need to find her, and bring her back to the Silver Rush. This quest requires committing to either the Van Graffs or Cass as it is not possible to satisfy both parties. Jean Baptiste's death means immediate fail of Birds of a Feather quest. * Tend to Your Business: Jean-Baptiste will need to be killed along with all the Van Graff employees at the Silver Rush as a show of loyalty to the Brotherhood of Steel under Elder Hardin. Inventory Notes * Jean-Baptiste Cutting has high health, more than most companions, as well as an incredible, and normally impossible, 117 Energy Weapons skill. * He is also notably taller than the Courier, much like Sammy Wins and Cursor Lucullus, although Cursor Lucullus is slightly shorter than these two. * While armed with a laser rifle, he will usually pick up the plasma caster in the middle of the store if engaged in combat, unless it was previously stolen by the Courier. * During Birds of a Feather, when he confronts Cass and shoots her, he might shoot the floor or ceiling and Cass will still die. This is because he is one of the only NPCs in the game that is fixed to kill another NPC by his own actions (i.e. through a quest). * Both he and Arcade Gannon were characters J. E. Sawyer played in his Fallout Pen & Paper game. Appearances Jean-Baptiste Cutting appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. He was also going to be mentioned in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Bugs * If Jean-Baptiste is killed, his body sometimes cannot be looted. On PC, his inventory can be accessed through console by selecting the body with the mouse and entering . This will bypass the activation script on the character and force the default interaction. * Jean-Baptiste has been known to disappear from the game. Gallery Jack of Spades.jpg|Collector's Edition playing card References Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters Category:Van Buren human characters Category:Van Buren mentioned-only characters Category:Freeside characters de:Jean-Baptiste Cutting pl:Jean-Baptiste Cutting ru:Жан-Батист uk:Жан-Батист zh:簡·巴普蒂斯特·卡廷